


a question of preference

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, this was super short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Akira can’t deny that maybe, justmaybe, he likes things a bit different.(pegoryu week 2018, day 5: free day)





	a question of preference

“Akira, dude, I love you ‘n all- ”

“Sounds fake, but okay, continue.” 

“Your curry is so fuckin’ spicy.” 

A beat of silence, before Akira sniffles tearfully. “I thought you liked it.” 

“I do!” Ryuji exclaims in a panic, quick to slide into the same booth as his boyfriend. “It’s just - the spice, it’s… Kinda extreme.” 

“But the others like it?” Akira tilts his head to the side, then peers over Ryuji’s shoulder to look at the other Phantom Thieves. From what he can see, Futuna looks like she’s trying to breathe fire like a dragon from one of her video game. Yusuke has his head in one hand, the other clutching his shirt above his heart as if the curry had just made fun of his art. Ann has both hands over her mouth, looking as if she might fold over and all her insides would pour out. Haru was having a coughing fit behind the counter, clutching at it for dear life as Akechi could only watch sympathetically, glass of milked down coffee in one hand. Makoto simply smiles politely at him, spoon abandoned on the plate. She looks like the only one who doesn’t really mind the spice, but if the red neck and tears in the corner of her eyes mean anything, it isn’t something good. 

“You makin’ ‘em way too spicy, man. Chill.” Ryuji murmurs, eyes cast downwards as he takes a long sip of Manta. “It’s still pretty frickin’ good though.” 

“Thanks,” Akira smiles, ruffling the blond’s hair and leaving a small kiss on his forehead. “At least you told me, right? Now you don’t have to suffer anymore.”

Ryuji decides not to tell him that he thinks the coffee is too bitter as well.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO SHORT SORRY LADS


End file.
